Return Again
by togood2resist
Summary: Akari Takai holds the ancient secret to limitedness power and its up to Kakashi to protect her from the Akatsuki. See how the story unfolds as they run into new dangers and meet new friends. Will the secret be safe or unleashed?
1. Chapter 1

Return Again

**Return Again**

Chapter 1

"What kind of mission is that?" shouts the silver spiked hair man, while slamming his hands on the small brown desk located in the center of the round room. The walls are covered in paintings, except for the one part of the room that is covered in five windows over looking the village of Konaha. The floor has a green rug in the middle and there are stacks of unfinished paper work everywhere. The clock strikes noon and the lady sitting at the desk pulls out a small sake glass and a bottle of the best sake around.

"An A-Ranked mission." The blonde hair lady replies calmly; sitting in her chair back towards the man.

"That's not a mission! I-I-I-It's babysitting a 22 year-old-girl; that--" he is cut off by the blonde hair lady raising her hand in the air. She pours a cup of sake and takes a sip.

"Kakashi, this is a mission that you must follow through with! You have no say in the matter if you want to or not." The lady says while turning in her chair to face the masked man.

The lady sighs and continues; "I'm not asking you anymore. I'm telling you! Complete the mission or be striped of your ninja rank!" The blonde hair lady says, slamming the info scroll on the desk in front of Kakashi.

Kakashi stares at Tsunade for a moment and finally takes the scroll and starts to scan the mission at hand. While reading over the mission, Kakashi can't help think to himself how this mission is a waste of time and effort. He glances up for a moment at lady Tsunade. "Has she lost her mind? To, think that I can, follow through with a mission like this." He says to himself. Kakashi closes the scroll and puts it in his side pouch.

"Fine, Tsunade I will follow through with the mission." Kakashi says now more calm. "I hope she knows what she is doing." Kakashi says to himself.

"That's a good boy." Tsunade says while turning in her chair to look out the window.

"She will arrive in the village tomorrow morning at 9 o'clock. You must protect her and make sure the Akatsuki don't get a hold of her or it will spell disaster for this village." Tsunade said while taking a sip of sake.

"How can one girl have such a great influence over a village our size?" Kakashi says raising an eyebrow in disbelief. Tsunade turns once more in her chair, this time leaning back in the chair with her arms crossed in front of her; she looks at Kakashi with stern eyes.

"This girl you are referring to is the daughter of Masahiro Takai, and she holds the ancient secret to limitedness power." Kakashi is silent for a moment, but begins to speak.

"Understood, but how will I recognize the girl when she walks through the gates?" Kakashi ask while adjusting his headband to fit more comfortably over his left eye. Tsunade flips through an old book that looks to be an old photo album.

"Here" Tsundade says sliding Kakashi a picture of the young girl.

"Her name is Akari Takai"

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the story and sorry that i cant past a picture of Akari Takai. In my next chapter i will explain what she looks like in full detail. This is my first story that i have written and i want fed back, good or bad, to help me grow in my writing. Thanks so much for taking the time to read my story and i will hopefully be back with chapter 2 very soon. Thanks again


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

You feel the heat from the sun shining on your face and wake up. You are sitting in a small twin sized bed with a brown wooden frame and white sheets. You sit up and stretch your arms and give a big yawn.

"Oh gosh, what time is it?" You say while yawning and looking towards the clock.

You sit on the edge of the bed for a minute taking in the fresh air from the cracked window. The room is small containing only a few pieces of furniture. The walls are white except for the corners where the paint was chipping away. The roof had a small leak but you didn't care. You found the sound of dripping water soothing considering you are from lightening country.

"It's 7:10. Well I better get going if I want to be in Konaha by 9:00." You say while dragging yourself from the bed into the bathroom.

You have just turned 22 years of age last month and for the last couple of years you have been traveling around the country side in search of finding what your father died trying to hide. You didn't know what you were looking for and only guessed where you should look. The only clue you had a piece of paper that was clenched in your father's hand when he died.

_**When your love is deep and quiet**_

_**I can hear it so clearly**_

_**It's calling forever to share in your world.**_

You didn't know what any of it meant. Your father always loved riddles and brain teasers. That was one thing you two never had in common. You got a lead from an old friend of your father saying there was someone in Konaha who could help you solve the riddle. You decided to make the trip seeing as you have nothing to lose. You are going as an ANBU black op and will help out the village with the war against sand.

Your family was killed in a fire when you were 6 years-old and only you and your father survived. You don't recall much of your father except for the fact he was always in and out of the country. You grew up with your cousin, who is a year-older than you. You two were just like sisters and kept each other going when your father wasn't around. You had the best grades in school and quickly rose up to the rank of ANBU black op by the time you were 15. You now worked alone keeping to yourself and not letting anyone in.

"Well, I think that about does it." You say packing your last shirt into your bag.

"Now where is my necklace….." you trail off looking around the room for a lightening bolt necklace that was given to you by your father. He told you it was your greatest weapon when used at the right time.

It's now 7:40 and you check out of your hotel and start walking towards the village hidden in the leaves where you hope to find the person who can help you solve the mystery.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Obito, what should I do?" Kakashi says while facing the black rock near the training grounds. The rock has listed all the great ninjas of the village that lost their lives in battle. Every morning, before the village wakes up, Kakashi comes to visit his old friend. The memory burns deep inside reminding Kakashi of the horrible day that his friend died saving him. Kakashi takes a step forward to put his hand on the rock, but stops inches away, frozen like a statue his eyes wondering and lost in train of thought. The clouds overhead have turned a dark gray almost black and the wind starts to pick up speed, whistling through the surrounding trees. The first rain drop falls from the sky landing on the stone and trickles down. Kakashi still frozen holding his hand out watches the rain drop slide down the front of the stone. He sighs and pulls his hand away.

"I miss you old friend." Kakashi says still staring at the rock and now holding on to his headband which covers his left eye. A rain drop hits his cheek, but he doesn't move, still lost in thought of the days to come.

"Wish me luck." Kakashi says turning and making his way towards the main entry gates while waiting for the mission to start.

On the outskirts of the Leaf village, deep in the forest, you hold the piece of paper with your father's last riddle and wonder exactly what you are getting yourself into. You quickly push the thought out of your mind not wanting to cry from remembering your dead father's face.

"Well, I'm almost there." You say to yourself in an upbeat tone, trying to hide the sorrow you keep inside.

"I wonder who I am looking for. And where am I going to live, I don't think I have enough money to rent out a room for then 2 nights." You sigh to yourself wishing you would have saved a little more money before coming. Just then a low thunder clap went off and rain started to poor.

"Crap! Why now?" You say now running towards the main gate of Konaha.

**About 30 minutes later **

"Gosh dang it, I'm soaked! Well at least I'm finally here." You say looking up into the sky and closing your eyes and feeling the rain hit your face. You loved the smell of the rain and the sound of the pitter patter of it hitting the ground. It reminded you of the nights at home with your cousin, staring out the window and telling haunted stories.

"You know you will catch a cold that way." Came from the voice of a young man that sound to be standing only a couple feet away. His voice snapped you out of your train of thought and memories of your childhood. You open your eyes to see a silver spiked hair man that wears a mask and uses his headband protector to cover his left eye, staring at you.

"Are you talking to me?" You say to him crossing your arms and giving the man a cold look for interrupting your memory.

"Is your name Akari?" He asks you while reading his orange book, only to glance at you once.

"Who wants to know!?" you say putting your hands on your hip and raising an eyebrow at the man. You couldn't help think to yourself that he was very handsome considering most of his face was covered. You could see the muscles through his shirt and gave a slight blush. You snapped yourself from the thought and realized he was now walking towards you with what looked to be a slight grin under the mask.

He stopped himself about a foot away from you and his face leveled with yours. His eyes were intense staring at you. You could feel his breath coming through his mask onto your face. Your heart started to race and you slowly dropped your hands from your hips.

"How about the guy, who is going to protect you." The silver hair man spoke and his voice was deep and velvet like. Shivers went down your back as you slowly took in all his words trying to understand. You quickly broke out of your trance realizing what he was saying.

"What!" You say now frustrated for letting him get to you.

"You are out of your mind!" You say again with an edge in your voice. Kakashi stepped back and looked up to the sky as you kept babbling on. He closed his eyes and thought to himself.

"An independent thinker with an attitude." Oh boy this is going to be fun." He says in slight whisper. He brings his head down to see if you still were upset.

"What on earth would the Akatsuki want with this girl?" He says shoving his hands into his pocket waiting for you to settle.


End file.
